Duels Intimes
by Drake Maxwell
Summary: Une soeur, une cousine, et puis quoi encore? Harry et Draco entre pour leur 6° année consécutive à Poudlard, la grande école de sorciers. En plus de leurs conflits habituels, ils devront supporter la lourde responsabilité de deux jeunes filles hors


Titre : Duels Intimes

Auteur : Drake Maxwell

Genre : Violence verbale et romance autour de couples homosexuels.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout à J.K Rowling, bien entendu !

Note de l'auteur : Alors tout d'abord bonjour ou bonsoir ou même bonne aprem suivant l'heure à laquelle vous me lirez !! Je suis tout nouveau sur se site enfin, on va dire que c'est la première fois que je poste ce que j'écris pour être lu par des personnes que je ne connais pas, donc ça me fait tout drôle !!!!! Alors et ben que dire, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce prologue ???

Duels Intimes

Prologue

Dans une pièce sombre et vide de tout bruit, un petit corps était recroquevillé sur lui même. Des draps froissés après une longue nuit agitée et un visage serein reposant sur un oreiller de soie verte était la seule vision possible dans cette obscurité. Des pas réguliers se firent entendre au dehors de la pièce et devinrent de plus en plus distincts jusqu'à s'arrêter juste derrière la porte. Le petit être se retourna, plaquant davantage son visage contre son coussin doux et moelleux et émit un petit gémissement de bien être. Un cliquetis indiquant une poignée qui se tourne et les pas reprirent leur rythme, faisant craquer le parquet âgé déjà de quelques siècles. Des anneaux glissèrent le long d'une tringle à rideaux et les rayons du soleil envahirent la chambre, perturbant les songes qui régnaient sur son occupante. Deux sourcils blonds froncés suivis d'une série de plaintes furent les seules réactions de la jeune fille emmitouflée sous ses couvertures.

''Lève toi ma fille, ton père t'attend dans le salon. Tâche de te préparer rapidement et de ne point le faire attendre. Tu prendras ton petit déjeuner après votre entretien…''

Deux lèvres presque blanches vinrent se poser sur une des joues de la jeune adolescente qui s'était relevée péniblement. Ses yeux clairs tentaient de s'habituer à la lumière, mais les rayons du soleil persistaient à vouloir s'amuser avec ses iris, faisant ressortir leur beauté naturelle. Avec un peu de force et beaucoup de volonté, elle posa ses pieds l'un après l'autre sur le parquet et se leva, plissant toujours un peu des paupières. S'approchant de sa commode en chêne, elle tira le premier tiroir et prit soin de choisir ses vêtements, voulant sûrement être entièrement respectueuse envers son aîné qui lui réclamait un entretien. Même si son esprit restait majoritairement endormi, sa raison réclamait tout de même quelques explications, souhaitant savoir les raisons d'un tel réveil matinal. Ne se posant d'avantages de questions, la jeune fille fila rapidement à sa salle de bain privée pour se préparer.

Un robinet finement taillé s'ouvrit et laissa une eau fluette et claire prendre place entre deux mains jointes qui projetèrent ce liquide contre un visage pâle et dur. Deux yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de cette fraîcheur plus ou moins inattendue tandis que la jeune fille s'observait dans la glace, laissant goûter l'eau de son menton. Un dernier clignement de cils pour évacuer les dernières traces de liquide gênant pour la vue et elle attrapa sa serviette du bout des doigts pour s'éponger le visage. Elle entreprit ensuite de s'habiller rapidement, enfilant une longue robe noire, taillée avec goût mais class. S'étant armée de sa broche fétiche en argent, elle démêla ses longueurs platines avec soin et précision pour former un chignon parfait, sans accros ni imperfections. Laissant tout de même une mèche sur la droite de son visage pour adoucir ce dernier, elle sortit de la salle de bain, posant ses affaires de nuit sur son lit et emprunta le couloir. Descendant deux à deux les marches de l'escalier, elle arriva rapidement à la porte de leur salon. Elle frappa puis entra lorsqu'elle entendit l'autorisation de son père.

A son plus grand étonnement, son grand frère était déjà là, debout, face à son père. Apparemment, ce dernier s'apprêtait à leur annoncer une nouvelle tout à fait sérieuse, et les deux adolescents ne prirent pas le risque de prendre place sur un des fauteuils. Le père de famille s'amusait avec sa canne, plus bijou de famille que véritable canne pour le soutenir vu son âge encore vif, un petit sourire de satisfaction trônait sur ses lèvres. Ses deux enfants étaient tout deux face à lui, prêts et impeccables pour sa seule et bonne personne. Délaissant son jouet, il posa son regard sur les quatre prunelles qui le fixaient et commença son petit discours matinal.

''Draco…Luciola…Je m'excuse d'avoir dû vous réveiller de si bonne heure pour votre dernier jour de vacances mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous pourriez certes me dire que cette nouvelle pouvait attendre encore quelques heures, mais je pars dès maintenant en voyage d'affaire et tenait à vous l'annoncer en personne.''

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour observer la réaction de sa progéniture qui ne cilla pas. Parfaits. Ils étaient tout bonnement parfaits, à l'image de leur père…Puis, se tournant vers son fils, il reprit son annonce.

' ' - Demain, ta sœur intégrera tout comme toi Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous ne l'avez quand même pas inscrite dans cette école, père ?!''

La jeune fille se tenait à l'écart, son frère venant de faire un pas en avant, étant trop interloqué par cette nouvelle. Un petit sourire de satisfaction et étonnement synonyme de liberté prit possession de ses lèvres féminines avant de reprendre part à la discussion qui avait lieu devant elle. Son père semblait contrarié, son nez venant de se retrousser avec un semblant de colère.

'' Vous savez bien qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur pour entrer dans cette école ! Que vont dire les serpentard ? Vous y avez pensé à ça ? Et ma réputation, j'en fais quoi ? Vous pouvez pas me faire ça !''

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Dans un bruit sourd mais bref, le jeune homme reçut l'impact sans broncher ce qui mit fin à toute revendication. Monsieur Malfoy ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, et surtout venant de son propre sang. On lui devait respect et obéissance, point. Draco porta sa main jusqu'à sa joue endolorie, n'apportant aucune plainte supplémentaire.

''- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, fils. Contente toi seulement de montrer la voie à ta sœur.

- Bien père.''

Lucius se leva de son fauteuil et de sa hauteur et scruta son fils, lui rappelant que c'était lui le maître de cette maison. Il détourna son regard avec presque une pointe de dédain et encra ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille. Cette dernière tenta de ne pas tressaillir, mais elle ne put réprimer un petit frisson qui longea le long de son dos. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'obtenir une chance ultime en entrant à Poudlard, et elle ne devait en aucun cas décevoir son père, le grand Lucius Malfoy à la grande réputation et aux relations multiples dans la haute société. Elle allait bientôt jouer son avenir, et cela dans les quelques heures qui allaient arriver. Un nouvel univers s'ouvrant à elle comme un espoir tant attendu mais aussi rempli de peur et de crainte. Le père de famille détourna son attention de ses deux enfants, devant quitter la maison. D'un pas précis et prestigieux, il s'avança vers la sortie et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant régner un silence froid à la suite de son passage.

Draco fixa sa sœur d'un regard noir et rempli de sous entendu. Sa jeune cadette ne s'en formalisa pas et suivit les pas de son père, quittant avec caractère la pièce. Elle regagna rapidement sa chambre, impatiente de préparer ses affaires pour le Poudlard Express du lendemain et découvrit avec fascination ses premiers livres officiels. Se jetant presque sur la pile de fourniture que sa mère lui avait préparé avec bienveillance, elle ouvrit le premier bouquin traitant de l'Arithmancie et ses dérivés. Caressant la page de garde avec un sentiment d'existence, l'adrénaline envahit ses veines tandis qu'elle s'amusait à observer toutes les autres affaires qui lui seraient primordiales pour cette nouvelle année. C'est alors avec excitation et impatience que Luciola Malfoy ouvrit sa grande valise de voyage et commença a ranger avec ordre ses fournitures scolaires, le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Un avion se posa sur la piste, le voyage c'était déroulé sans grandes encombres, sauf pour les hôtesses de l'air qui soupiraient de soulagement de voir enfin leur passager quitter l'avion enfin pas tous mais surtout une jeune fille de quatorze ans, qui leur avait cassé les pieds durant toute la durée du vol.

- Kazuki, calme toi un peu !!

- Hai Otôsan !!! (Oui papa)

La jeune fille sautillait devant son père, son sac sur le dos, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle semblait vraiment heureuse d'arriver dans ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom et d'histoire. L'hôtesse de l'air se laissa tomber dans un siège lorsque tous leurs passagers eurent quittés l'avion. Le Stuart soupira un 'enfin'et rejoignit la jeune femme pour un repos bien mérité.

La plus part des personnes se retournaient au passage de la jeune fille qui venait apparemment d'arriver du vol Japon/Angleterre. Apparemment le décalage horaire n'avait pas eu d'effet sur elle et elle continuait de regarder de part et d'autre afin de s'imprégner totalement de tout ce qui l'entourait pour découvrir ce pays, le pays de son père et de sa famille.

- Kazuki !! Cesse donc et vient chercher tes affaires !

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé et fit demi tour, ces deux mèches couleur ébène volant de chaque cotés de son visage tout comme sa frange qui cachait de jolies yeux noirs. Son père la regarda faire en soupirant : sa fille était vraiment impossible mais il l'aimait pour ça, elle avait son caractère, avec un peu de celui de son frère à croire que c'était de famille mais elle avait gardé le coté fragile de sa mère.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Normalement quelqu'un était censé venir les chercher pour les aider à s'installer, la seule personne avec qu'il s'était lié d'amitié à la mort de son frère par correspondance avec qui il avait longuement parlé de tout et de rien pour tout savoir de ce qui c'était réellement passé et surtout de sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu récupéré le fils de son frère adoré mais bon. Il prit un chariot pendant que la fillette attrapait leurs bagages ; ils avaient fait un long voyage pour venir ici, il espérait que tout ce passerait bien.

Il aida sa fille à monter les valises sur le chariot, heureusement qu'il connaissait un peu l'Angleterre même si ça avait du changer en combien de temps, très, très longtemps. Il essaya de faire le décompte mais Kazuki le tira de ses pensées.

- Otôsan, on le trouve comment Mahôtsukai ! (sorcier)

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais très bien que je ne le connais que par les lettres qu'ils m'envoient, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir, tu sais. Même en transplanant, le japon et l'Angleterre c'est loin, surtout qu'il va me falloir repasser mon permis ici. Je crois que dans ce pays ce n'est pas tout à fait la même autorisation.

La jeune fille sourit et chercha des yeux l'homme possible de leur venir en aide, ses yeux noirs passèrent de personne en personne, en mettant certaines mal à l'aise. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, secoua la tête puis revint en arrière et pointa quelqu'un caché dans le fond, essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

- Ookami (loup) ! Souffla la jeune fille.

Son père posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer puis avança vers la silhouette svelte, habillé de manière moldue mais apparemment peu riche.

- Rémus Lupin ?

- Exact vous devez être William Potter.

- En effet et voici ma fille Kazuki.

La jeune fille baissa sa garde, puis salua l'homme qui lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent en route vers la sortie.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage.

- Oui, nous allons dire que Kazuki c'est bien amusé.

Il ébouriffa sa fille qui marchait à ses cotés, regardant toujours à droite et à gauche, curieuse de tout connaître. Rémus regardait le petit couple. William ressemblait beaucoup à son frère mais en plus jeune, ils avaient la même rondeur de visage, les mêmes cheveux en bataille mais ce qui changeait était que James ressemblait plus à son père et William avait quelque chose de leur mère. Puis il posa son regard sur Kazuki, elle il la trouvait bizarre. Son flair de loup garou sûrement. Elle portait une petite robe noire lacée dans le dos et des nus pieds, son cou était orné d'un collier avec une étrange pierre au bout, elle avait une peau étrangement pale pour une métisse, la coiffure allant parfaitement avec son look, les cheveux court et effilé dans le cou, une frange cachant en partit ses yeux sombres, et deux longues mèches encadrant son visage et tombant en deux petites nattes sur ses hanches. Son visage était bien plus fin que les Potter mais il y avait de la ressemblance, un nez aquilin et des lèvres bien dessinées, souriantes mais ayant tout de même un petit air mutin.

Il sourit en se retrouvant en leur compagnie, les derniers de la famille Potter étaient de retour et il se demandait bien qu'elle tête ferait Harry en l'apprenant. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait de la famille, il croyait qu'il était seul ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais Dumbledore avait fermement conseillé que tout ceci reste un mystère. Sirius avait voulu lui dire mais n'avait pas pu. Lui même avait voulu tout lui raconter , mais le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie n'avait pas été d'accord, et encore ! Il avait été obligé de falsifié leur arrivé parce que Dumbledore aurait été capable de les refuser pour garder le secret. Ainsi la jeune Kazuki rentrait à l'école non pas sous le nom de Potter mais de Chi, nom de sa mère. Après seulement, elle récupérerait son vrai nom.

Ils arrivèrent devant une voiture. Ils avaient choisit le moyen moldu pour avoir le moins de soucis avec les sorciers, ne voulant pas être assaillit par les foules lorsqu'on apprendrait que William Potter, le frère de James était de retour. On l'avait oublié depuis bien longtemps et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

- J'ai prit ça pour le voyage, je pense que vous savez conduire parce que je ne suis pas venu avec.

William regarda Rémus et lui sourit, il monta pour prendre le volant, Kazuki s'installa derrière tandis que Rémus prenait place au coté du frère de son défunt ami. La jeune fille posa sa tête contre la vitre pour regarder le paysage anglais qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il faisait beau en cette fin de mois d'août, ici c'était l'été alors qu'au japon c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler de saison froide changement remarquable et pourtant. Elle laissa les deux hommes parler tout seul pour se concentrer sur elle-même et sur le pourquoi de leur arrivée dans ce pays.

Elle se réveilla dans un petit lit très agréable, elle se leva doucement. Elle avait du dormir un bon moment. Finalement le décalage horaire avait du avoir raison d'elle. Elle se leva et observa la pièce ou elle se trouvait. C'était petit, contrairement où elle vivait autrefois. Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et avança doucement, passant la porte de ce qui devait être sa chambre puis descendit les escalier pour arriver dans le salon. Là, tout changeait. C'était grand, même très grand : des baies vitrées ornaient la salle. Elle passa sa main sur le meuble juste à ses cotés, du bois, du chêne pour être exacte. Elle allait continuer son exploration lorsque la porte claqua. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son père. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et tout deux s'assirent dans le canapé.

Il posa un grand sac ainsi qu'un chaudron sur la table basse. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que tout était un peu organisé dans le style japonais, tatamis... Elle sortit de sa contemplation au son de la voix de son père.

- Ta rentrée s'effectuera demain à Poudlard.

- Hai.

- N'oublie pas de bien faire attention à toi, ici ce n'est pas comme à Mahô (sorcellerie). Les écoles changent d'un pays à un autre tout comme les cultures.

- J'sais Otôsan, tu me l'as répété je ne sais combien de fois avant de partir pour l'Angleterre.

- Et je te le répéterais encore et encore…

- Otôsan on se trouve où?

- Dans notre maison, Rémus l'a acheté pour nous. Voici tes affaires scolaires, le reste est arrivé pendant que tu dormais et est dans ta chambre.

La jeune fille releva un sourcil puis sourit embrassa très fort son père et monta dans sa chambre. Alors la pièce ou elle avait dormit n'était pas son chez elle ? Elle hocha la tête et continua son ascension tout en réfléchissant. Elle allait partir pour Poudlard, voir son cousin, apprendre une autre culture que la sienne… Beaucoup de questions défilaient dans sa tête : Est-ce qu'elle se ferait accepter étant étrangère ? Est-ce que Harry sera quelqu'un de gentil ? ……. Et encore plein d'autres questions qu'elle laissa de côté pour découvrir sa chambre, déballer ses affaires pour les remballer dans sa malle. Demain serait un autre jour.

A suivre… 

Voila donc mon petit prologue !! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Avis positifs, négatifs ? Dites le moi !!

Drake Maxwell.


End file.
